


Little Bites And Neon Lights

by H4R1N3ZUme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Beginnings, M/M, Slow Romance, mentions of other Kpop idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4R1N3ZUme/pseuds/H4R1N3ZUme
Summary: Kyungsoo finally finds the perfect place to open his bakery after years searching for the right spot.Chanyeol's bar is getting back to business as usual after 2020, when he notices the premises across the road have a new occupant.New beginnings bring about new acquaintances and new chances.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Little Bites And Neon Lights

He pulled out the keys and had to take a deep, steadying breath before he could push it in and unlock the door. His hands felt clumsy, filled with excitement. It swung in with a low creak and Kyungsoo added that to his list of things to take care of later.

Just like the last time the air in the shop was stale, but not filled with any disagreeable smells. Kyungsoo turned to open the front windows as far as he could and propped the door open, before moving on to the back to find more windows to open for properly airing out the premises before his friends got there.

When he returned he could see the dust particles dance in the afternoon sunlight and had to remember his countless visits before. 

Until about two months ago this had been a café run by an old couple, which he had liked to visit, whenever he had taken a day off his various jobs. The atmosphere of relaxed conversations mixed with the sounds of spoons stirring cups and the smells of coffee and baked goods had done wonders to calm him down, after another couple of weeks spend with double shifts and stressing over perfect wedding cakes.

At least that had been the atmosphere before the restrictions set in and they had to shift from having people stay and get comfortable to handing them containers and sending them on their way. Kyungsoo wasn't sure, if that was the reason for them closing shop, but when he heard about their plans, he couldn't help it: it felt like a sign – Jun's words not his – like this was his chance, like finally his dream may come true. And in a perfect place at that.

Situated just around the corner of a busy road connecting the train station and the centre of the city, the café had been filled with various business people out for a break or families relaxing before or after their shopping trips. Kyungsoo managed to meet his friend and self-titled big brother Junmyeon here once or twice, but had mostly come by himself to sit and visualise the dream of his own bakery coming true, soaking up the peaceful air and refocussing his drive for the coming days and weeks.

The goal of saving up enough funds to merit a business loan had been the main thing to occupy his time. Even during his training he had made a few connections that allowed him to earn some money making wedding, birthday or other speciality cakes. His customers found him mostly through word of mouth, until he did one cake for a young couple on short notice. 

They were in a pinch since all the other bakeries couldn't or wouldn't fit them in and overly grateful for Kyungsoo's calm demeanour and tasty design. So when they opened their own events business half a year later, they started to regularly engaged his services. And as a big plus for Kyungsoo, who had become almost a recluse preoccupied with work, became his friends along the way.

Kyungsoo turned away from the windows and took off his backpack. He had made a list of things he would need built, starting with a kitchen and rooms to accommodate not only the professional oven that was on its way, but also enough space to leave doughs to rise in the warmth and cakes to keep cool and fresh. His stomach was feeling kind of bubbly, when he thought about all the times he had spent discussing this with his friends and family and how he was just about to really do this. 

He thought about all the work to come, the decisions to make and the risk he was taking. 

Before his thoughts could spiral off into full-on anxiety, his fingers found the edge of his notebook and pulled it out somewhat relieved. He also took out his thermos and decided to sit on the windowsill to go over his ever-expanding list of things to do, while sipping some coffee and soaking in the sunlight streaming trough the wide, low-set windows.

His old worn moleskin had seen better days. But then again, it also had seen worse. All the way back when he started his training as a baker and pastry chef, Kyungsoo had made a habit of jotting down ideas and thoughts. It helped him keep his head free for all the tasks and information he had to handle then. The feeling of holding a pencil and transforming the jumble in his mind to lines on a page was always the first step of calming himself down, if he needed to.

And it came in handy when he was planning another project, too. Kyungsoo had never been that good with words, often times too blunt and monosyllabic to communicate appropriately what was running through his head. By drawing his designs he could not only plan it out better, but also show his fellow students and teachers what exactly he was thinking. 

Kyungsoo chuckled every time he remembered Baekhyun's one-eighty, when they first met.

Granted, Baek had been stressed out of his mind by being rejected at so many bakeries and still stubbornly refused to give up on his vision for their perfect little wedding. So when he met Kyungsoo, he had burst forward with all the things going through his head and all the concerns blooming under the self-inflicted pressure. Kyungsoo had calmly listened and tried (and failed) to reassure him. And when he stumbled through a description of his ideas for a simple but meaningful cake, he could almost feel Baekhyun sinking even lower into his pre-wedding funk. 

So he grabbed his pencil and drew out the design adding little unicorns as an embellishment on a whim, because he could feel Baekhyun needed some cute vibes to lighten his mood. When he looked up again, he could see awe and wonder where there had been hopelessness and exasperation before. And allowed himself a shy little smile before he was suddenly enveloped in a hug by a happily screeching Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo still had a smile on his face, when his thoughts returned to the present and noticed, that he was staring across the road, where he could see a tall man standing in a doorway. The man was looking in his direction. 

Kyungsoo felt a flush creeping up his neck settling in his cheeks. He didn't know how long he had been staring off into nothing, so he hastily turned his eyes back down to his notes, pushing his glasses up nervously. 

There was work to do and Sehun and Junmyeon should be arriving any minute now to go over their plans.

* * *

“He's back again~”

“... ok... good...” 

Chanyeol had just come out of storage, clipboard-in-hand and his mind was still going through the estimates of what he needed to order for the coming days, so he didn't catch on to what Minseok was saying right away. 

“Wait,- what? Who?”

Minseok's smirk was already answer enough and for the hundredth time Chanyeol cursed the day he told Minseok about the vision of a perfect being he had encountered the other day. 

Well, he mostly regretted describing him in these terms, because Min wouldn't shut the fuck up about it. 

“Well, the beautiful faerie across the road, who else?” Minseok chuckled.

Chanyeol pretended to be still focussed on his list and just hummed, before turning right into one of the bar's back rooms that contained his small office. But it seemed being left alone was too much to hope for, since he could feel his old friend and business partner following, still chuckling softly. 

“You know, you don't have to pretend. I've known you long enough to recognise that certain kind of glow you get when somebody catches your eye. And last week that was it.” Chanyeol didn't need to look up to know Min was wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. “So no need to regret your flowery words, they were very you.”

Chanyeol refused to acknowledge the accompanying wink.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, Hyung. But I have things to take care of right now. And anyways, didn't you want to finish planning the shifts for next week?” 

Chanyeol refused to lift his head again even though he had long lost interest in the columns of inventory, thinking instead of the sunlight shining on ebony hair and round cheeks heating up under downcast eyes.

“And miss another glimpse of your glowing face? No, no, no. Work can wait a little.”

Chanyeol groaned and finally met his friend's eyes. “What do you expect me to do? I can't just go over there and say... What would I even say?” 

The last words came out as a whine, Chanyeol was not proud of. He took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair in frustration, before replacing it. 

“And that coming from the man of a thousand words! For shame!” Minseok tutted mockingly.

Chanyeol groaned. He would be damned, if he actually told Min how often he had thought back and scolded himself for not approaching the stranger directly, while he was sitting in the old café, windows and door open invitingly. But then again he wouldn't have known what to say then either.

Right then a call came from down the hall: “Chanyeol, there's somebody here for you!” It was followed by a tall, lithe figure stepping into the office. 

The newcomer's eyes widened at being met with Minseok's intense stare and hastily fixed his gaze on Chanyeol instead.

“What is it?” Chanyeol was feeling kind of relieved to be interrupted.

“The delivery guy came and wants us to help transport the goods, because he can't get close enough.” The bronze-skinned youth pushed his dark locks behind his ear nervously. “Something about another truck blocking the road, or something...”

The restrictions on bars and restaurants had hit them hard and _The Songbird_ had lost quite a few of their regular part-timers. Many moving back home or looking for other jobs. This one had only recently become a part-timer in their bar and still hadn't gotten over his shyness completely. Chanyeol always wondered how the younger was able to switch between his timid daytime personality and his stage persona whenever he stepped up as a dancer on the occasional weekend.

“No worries, Jongin. We'll figure it out.” He gave him an encouraging smile, before he turned to his fellow owner. “Min, I guess, since you are so free to talk my ear off, I bet you'd like to help out?”

Minseok's gaze was still lingering on Jongin, who was just stepping out the door, so it took him a few seconds to react.

“Well, now that you mention it... I remember there is-”

“Nope! Too late.” Chanyeol proceeded to push him out the door and towards the alley, grinning widely. 

“And stop staring at Jongin like that”, he whispered into his ear. “I think you're spooking him, since I'm sure he doesn't recognize it as your early flirting phase. -Also, don't come on to the part-timers!” 

Minseok only gave him a sheepish grin.

It turned out there was indeed a truck parked across the road. It parked in front of the old café. It seemed like Minseok was right and there really was a good chance of meeting the new (cute) owner again who - judging by the label (“Oh Building and Renovations – Putting the o in home”) - was redoing the interior.

Chanyeol internally winced at the cringe-y slogan, but always loved to be reminded of the widespread Korean community in his relatively small Canadian town. It was one reason his mom didn't mind him moving here and liked to visit regularly.

Down the road, past the builder's car he could see where their delivery truck was stuck and its driver was waiting for them. They made straight for him and after a short discussion, Minseok suggested Chanyeol ask the owner of the other truck to move it for a bit. Because none of them was keen on rolling or carrying the kegs and crates the extra 20m.

Chanyeol grumbled, but since Minseok had already turned back to the driver to sweet-talk him into being a bit more patient, he had no other choice then to walk up to the window front. At least like this, he would have a good reason to start up a conversation, he thought, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

The windows themselves were hung with plastic foil that made it hard to see more then rough shapes inside. The door wasn't completely closed and Chanyeol could hear soft music playing with occasional noises from power tools.

After knocking on the door Chanyeol proceeded to stick his head inside, his accompanying “Hello!” maybe a little to loud.

He saw a young man get up from crouching behind the counter. Unfortunately it wasn't who he had hoped to see. Instead of a soft face with big doe eyes, he was faced with a tall, lean man in a dark green overall that matched the green on the car label. His eyebrows were raised in surprise, but they settled into something like a frown.

“I'm sorry to disturb...” 

Chanyeol suddenly wasn't sure, if he had been mistaken about the beautiful dark-haired guy being the new owner, but decided to just go with his naturally friendly approach to solve the problem at hand. Maybe later he would have an opportunity to enquire about him.

“I'm from the bar across. Could you move the car outside. Our delivery truck can't get past to reach our cellar...”

The builder eyed him quietly, like he was waiting for more. But in that moment another person stepped out of what was probably the kitchen area. 

It was him.

He wasn't bathed in sunlight like last time, but even in the cold light given off by the spotlights around them, that were supposed to help them building and painting, he looked beautiful. He was wearing a loose white T-Shirt and sweatpants and there were little speckles of paint on his clothes and arms, dark in contrast to his light skin. His big brown eyes fixed on Chanyeol, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Hello... I'm sorry, is there a problem?” 

His voice was soft and velvety, lower than Chanyeol had expected.

“Hi... yes... well, the truck...” Chanyeol spluttered, not being able to take his eyes off of the other, his body transfixed in place.

“Oh, sorry, is it blocking the alley?” He sounded concerned with causing an inconvenience, dark eyebrows knitting together.

Chanyeol regained control over his tongue and hastened to add. “Don't worry. If you could just move it a couple of meters, that would be enough.”

“Yes, of course. Sorry for the-” He made a vague gesture towards the road.

He turned away from Chanyeol to step up to the builder. “Sehunnie, can I have the car keys?”

Seeing him next to the builder, Chanyeol remarked on their difference in size. His faerie being on the smaller side, probably about the same height as Minseok. The builder friend – Sehun? – was about the same height as Chanyeol himself.

The taller had been gazing at Chanyeol, but turned towards his friend at hearing the request, fishing out the keys from one of his pockets. “Do you want me to do it, Hyung?” 

“No, it's alright. You finish up here and then we can take a snack break.”

The low voice was warm and Chanyeol was mesmerized by the small smile tucking at the corners of his mouth. He wished, it was directed at him.

Not wanting to be caught staring, Chanyeol turned abruptly towards the door and held it open for the owner.

“Thank you.” he said, shyly hurrying past Chanyeol. “So how far should I move it?”

“The cellar entrance is to the right of the door, so...” Chanyeol pointed, but then thought better of it. “You know what, I'm just gonna stand where it is and you can park a couple of meters further on, ok?”

“Sure.” 

The smaller nodded with a serious expression and Chanyeol couldn't help smiling back at that adorable earnestness. He saw the other's eyes widening, before turning away hurriedly and marching off to the truck.

Out of the corner of his eyes Chanyeol could see the delivery driver getting ready as well, so he hastened to take up position. He kept his eyes trained on the green builder's truck, watching and waiting to get to talk to the cute owner some more.

Once the delivery truck was in position, Chanyeol exchanged a look with Minseok, who smirked knowingly and nodded his head for him to get going.

He met the smaller owner on the other side and thanked him for moving their car smiling widely. He was met with flustered confusion, the other saying it was no problem and casting his big eyes down again, another blush dusting his cheeks.

Chanyeol grasped for something to keep the conversation going a little longer.

“It's a shame the old café closed. The old couple was really nice and they had great coffee. Helpful before a shift, I have to say.” Chanyeol looked up at the shop front.

“Yes” was the quiet reply.

“Do you plan on making it a café as well? Or a restaurant?”

They were standing in front of the door by now, much too soon for Chanyeol's taste.

“Um... no, actually it will be a bakery.” 

Chanyeol noticed the other looking up at the empty space where the café's sign used to hang. For a moment there were traces of trepidation in his eyes, but then he closed them and when he turned back to Chanyeol, could only see determination in them.

“Even better” he smiled again. “I can't wait to see it.”

Again the other looked down, but his cheeks seemed to be glowing with happiness. “Me too.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Chanyeol, Chanyeol Park. My friend Minseok and I are running _The Songbird_ over there.” 

He pointed towards their bar front, where a sign reading _The Queen's Songbird_ was visible, albeit not yet aglow in the neon rainbow lights surrounding it. He extended his hand and couldn't believe his luck, when he felt the other take it and squeeze it firmly.

“I'm Kyungsoo Doh. It's nice to meet you.” 

The big brown eyes were on Chanyeol again accompanied by a small smile that and he wanted to dive into their chocolaty depth, but reminded himself to not make it too weird. So instead he smiled widely and shook Kyungsoo's hand enthusiastically.

“Welcome to Harper Alley.”

* * *

The streets were beautiful. 

The night's darkness encased them like a protective barrier, keeping all sounds and movements to a minimum, keeping human activity locked inside their houses and allowing only a chosen few to venture into their width. A width that was only ever revealed at night with no cars claiming it for themselves. 

Kyungsoo loved being able to walk on the empty quiet streets. The tarmac a base to lead him the couple of blocks from his little flat towards his shop, solid and reassuring.

He hadn't planned to walk to his bakery, but after a night spend tossing and turning he had finally given up attempting to sleep and resolved to get some fresh air on the way to work and starting only a little early in his new everyday life. Just like he had hoped, the rhythmic movement had quieted his nerves somewhat and he could actually breath easier again. 

After a month of preparation, opening day had finally come. It still seemed somewhat unreal, that after so many years dreaming and planning, it was now or never.

Opening on a Saturday morning the first of the month had been Baekhyun's idea, same as the little adverts and flyers they put up on- and offline, inviting people to come and check it out over the weekend. Kyungsoo was glad that he had Baekhyun's support and hadn't had to spend too much time thinking about promotion by himself. He had been busy enough with preparing his kitchen, deciding on the range of products as well as interviewing staff. Now he would just have to trust in his skills and hope everything would come together.

A smile fought its way onto his lips at the memory of yesterday afternoon. His friends had come for a last minute check-up and cheer-up session. Sehun couldn't help but go over his handiwork one last time and Baekhyun and Yixing perused the signs and boards, talking about what they would be eating the next day, while Junmyeon had taken him to the side quietly. His childhood friend had noticed his nerves underneath the calm exterior. He gave Kyungsoo a reassuring hug, telling him their business plan was solid, that he believed in him and that everything will be alright. And if wasn't, he would have his friends there to support him and he could use the opportunity to learn and become even better.

Kyungsoo had felt the vice around his lungs give a little at hearing that and enjoyed the little warmth spreading from his centre at remembering how supportive especially Jun, but also the rest of his friends had been and continued to be.

Their quiet private hug was interrupted and turned into a group pile-on. That is until Jun's striking up of 'Que sera' had them all swaying uncoordinatedly in different directions and Baekhyun joined in attempting a Doris Day imitation right beside Kyungsoo's ear. It made him completely forget the tension that had impeded him and resolve into giggles with the rest of them.

When he turned into the alley, he was surprised to see a group of people standing in the vicinity of his bakery. They were chatting animatedly, some having a smoke, most with a drink in their hands, some swaying a little with the bass that could be heard from inside the house across the road. There were rainbow lights blinking around a sign reading The Queen's Songbird indicating what Kyungsoo with a jolt recognized as the entrance to Chanyeol Park's bar. A quick survey of the faces as he neared told him, the man himself wasn't there and Kyungsoo pushed down the slight feeling of disappointment.

Ever since their first meeting, when he had asked them to move Sehun's truck out of the way, Kyungsoo had kept a look-out for the barman with the wide attractive smile. The tall bar owner had been so open and ready to chat and so warm in his welcoming Kyungsoo to the neighbourhood, Kyungsoo had quickly forgotten his guilty consciousness about profiteering from the old café's demise and started to feel like he might suit the place as well. 

Chanyeol Park had popped into the bakery in the making a couple of times since then, always interested in how things were going and ready to offer neighbourly help. Kyungsoo worried about his own taciturn and awkward responses, but they hadn't seemed to discourage the other yet and he really hoped that would stay that way.

There were a few strangers blocking his shop front, several turning and checking him out as he drew near. Kyungsoo couldn't remember the last time he went out and actually had someone come on to him. But today he was just eager to get started on his doughs in his own bakery, so he kept his eyes on the ground and ignored them.

“Excuse me”, he cleared his throat to get the couple's attention. They were pressed against his door making out passionately. The two women jumped and looked at him bewildered. Only when he held up his keys and indicated the door, did they give him a sheepish grin, moving on down the alley to find a more secluded spot. 

Once he had locked the door again behind himself, he moved on swiftly towards the kitchen. Time to get started.

The nervousness came back while he had to wait in between batches. Kyungsoo had expected little foot traffic on their first day and he had lowered those expectations to just one by the time Wheein, one of the clerks he had hired, arrived. So he was quite pleasantly surprised, when by 10am there had been 9 people in, that weren't any kind of acquaintance of his. 

And by noon things had picked up even more what with weekend shoppers in town. Kyungsoo even had to start on a few new batches then and was glad he did, so that his friends were sure to get what they wanted when they came by in the afternoon.

“You know, you're not supposed to work yourself to the bone on your first day.” Yixing shot him a worried look, after Sehun had managed to pull Kyungsoo to sit down on his kitchen stool, handing him a glass of water quietly. “10 hours is really pushing it.”

“I know, I know.” He mumbled, gratefully accepting the drink and gulping it down in one go. He was suddenly feeling the exhaustion in his arms and legs. “But everything needs to be perfect.”

“It is!” Baekhyun just came back into the kitchen typing away on his phone. “And thank god Wheein – unlike you – knows how to use social media. How did she get you to pose like this?”

He held up his phone and showed one of their instagram posts. The photo showed Kyungsoo deeply concentrate while decorating the second batch of red velvet cupcakes. He was glad that his white jacket had stayed as clean as it did and the kitchen looked in use, but not messy.

“I didn't know she was taking that...”

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heat up when his friends burst out laughing. He knew he should call it a day, but at the same time he itched to get back outside and check on things until they would close.

“Ok, I think it's time to get a group photo in front of the shop and then we'll celebrate in Murphy's. First rounds on me.” Junmyeon declared. “And by first round I specifically mean a healthy meal for you, Kyungsoo. I bet you haven't had a proper one yet.”

Kyungsoo averted his gaze. Jun really knew him too well.

Kyungsoo refused to leave before aptly cleaning up the kitchen again, so it was another half hour before he let himself be pulled outside.

Thankfully the warm autumn weather was still holding up and they could make full use of the sun shining onto the bakery. They took a lot of pictures, too many for Kyungsoo's taste. And after they had pulled out Wheein and Mark from behind the counter momentarily, Baekhyun was finally satisfied with the wide spread of friend and staff pictures. The two customers in the shop at the time thankfully took it in stride and smiled at their shenanigans.

Kyungsoo went over the closing-up with Mark again, before he could finally tear himself away. When he stepped out the door, his eyes inadvertently fell on the door he still remembered illuminated in rainbow lights this morning. 

Unfortunately the handsome bar owner was still nowhere in sight. 

Kyungsoo had kind of hoped to show off the completed transformation of his bakery, but apparently the bar operations started later then 3pm. He wondered what kind of pastries Chanyeol Park liked to eat. His wide smile and dimpled cheeks always made Kyungsoo feel warm and gooey inside, reminding him of pie à la mode somehow. Cherry pie maybe.

“Let's go, Kyungja!”

Baekhyun's shout startled Kyungsoo out of his thoughts and he hurried towards his friends. 

They set off towards their cars down the alley, Baekhyun and Sehun still chewing on baked goods. Kyungsoo felt the stress of the day slowly leaving him with every step away, surrounded by his friends.

He was just about to get into Baekhyun and Yixing's car, when he saw a vesper pulling into the alley. The driver looked kind of familiar and Kyungsoo moved his glasses up a bit.

The vesper came to a stop just after it had passed them and the driver turned around and lifted his visor to reveal the smiling face of Chanyeol Park.

“Kyungsoo! Hi!” He turned the motor off and stepped back towards him.

Kyungsoo wondered how a pair of eyes could possibly sparkle this much and felt a smile had appeared on his own face in answer. “Hello.”

“I wanted to come and have a look, but it seems I have missed you. Are you already leaving for today?”

Was that a pout? Kyungsoo mentally shook himself, hastily turning his eyes away from that cute bottom lip. He thought it sounded like Chanyeol had wanted to see him specifically, but didn't want to read too much into it. He didn't know where to look.

“Ehm, yes... I... I started at 4 this morning.” His eyes fell on Chanyeol's hands, that were by now holding onto his helmet and gloves. They really were big and couldn't seem to stay still, shifting the things they were holding round and round.

“Oh, that's early! We hadn't even closed by then...”

“Yes, I saw.” Kyungsoo chanced a look up into Chanyeol's big eyes and quickly reverted back down to his hands instead, when he felt another blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“You should have come inside for a bit. It was a good crowd yesterday. Although by 4 the karaoke had stopped already.” He gave a good-humoured laugh, before adding in a small voice, “Maybe next time...” 

There was a silence in which Kyungsoo frantically tried to come up with an answer.

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “Well, I'm sorry, I shouldn't keep you.”

Kyungsoo's eyes darted up to find the other smiling at him warmly.

“You must be tired after that long day.”

“Um... yes... M-my friends are taking me to lunch now.” Kyungsoo regretted not coming up with anything better to say in an instant. He tried to ground himself by focussing on the strap of his bag instead. “B- but we'll be open tomorrow as well.” 

Was that too straight forward? Was it too timid? Kyungsoo peered up worriedly. But Chanyeol's smile only got wider making a happy bubbling start in Kyungsoo's stomach.

“Oh good. Then I'll definitely come by tomorrow. Those cupcakes looked absolutely delicious.”

Kyungsoo could only nod fighting to keep the warmth on his face under control. He was stunned how Chanyeol Park had somehow understood his meek invitation through all that stuttering.

“Take care, Kyungsoo. I'll see you tomorrow.” Chanyeol gave him a happy wave, waiting for him to turn away.

“Yes, um... bye.”

Kyungsoo hastily got into the car, before he could stumble over any more words. And let out a deep breath, deflating on the back seat.

Yixing pulled out, turning left out of Harper Alley towards Kyungsoo's home and local pub. Of course Baekhyun started to pepper him with questions, but thankfully his husband intervened to give Kyungsoo some quiet, at least until they were sat in Murphy's with food on its way.

Surprisingly it was Sehun who filled Baekhyun and Yixing in on “the bartender who has his eyes on Hyung”, when he heard about their conversation. Unlike his opinionated cousin, he usually stayed quietly observing, but apparently the over-protectiveness ran in the family. Although Junmyeon seemed to fall on the 'push Kyungsoo towards romance' part of the conversation this time.

Kyungsoo felt his ears heat up while listening to their exchange about his and Chanyeol Park's interactions. He tried to curb their enthusiasm about the whole thing. There was nothing there, really. He liked the bar owner no question, but he had his hands full with something else at the moment. And honestly, where Sehun had got the idea it was anything other than neighbourly friendliness on Chanyeol Parks's side was beyond him. He was just open and amiable. To everybody. It's not like he hadn't been happily chatting with Sehun himself before.

Unsurprisingly Baekhyun and Junmyeon wouldn't let the topic drop even after the food arrived, too excited for the possibility of finally having somebody Kyungsoo was interested in. Kyungsoo knew Baek loved to play matchmaker amongst his friends and only Kyungsoo's single-mindedness in making his dream come true had prevented that so far. He knew, with the bakery open and running, it was just a matter of time.

It turned out, Baekhyun even knew _The Songbird_ and had been there before. 

“Babe, remember my karaoke phase two years ago? That's the karaoke bar Byulyi and I went to regularly.”

Yixing nodded and smiled mildly at his husband's excitement. “Now that you mention it, that's why that alley was familiar. I remember picking you up over there.”

Baekhyun groaned suddenly. “God, we've become boring. It's been so long since I got picked up anywhere after midnight.”

Yixing laughed, pulling him towards himself. “I think busy is a better word for what we are. Especially now the vaccines have finally made our job possible again.” 

Everybody cheered at that.

“And you know no matter the time, place or people around, I'll always pick you up.” 

His smouldering look sent Baekhyun giggling into his chest. “You old sap.”

“Your old sap.”

Their kiss was accompanied by a chorus of groaning and retching noises from Sehun and Junmyeon.

“Ok, ok, jealous children.” Baekhyun pulled back to appease them.

“I'm older than you.” Junmyeon remarked drily.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Baekhyun waved his hands. “Let's get back to our new mission in life: bring Kyungsoo and Chanyeol together. Codename: Kyungyeol – The Lovening”

“No, thank you.” Kyungsoo said, before turning to the waiter and receiving his starter. Unfortunately shutting down the topic was a lost cause.

“Kyungyeol?! That's sounds terrible as a couple's name. Also, shouldn't the mission be more about Kyungsoo finding romantic happiness?” Junmyeon interjected, Sehun nodding along.

“It is about Kyungja, that's why his name is first and the second half can be swapped out, if he finds a different target worthy of his adoration. Duh!”

“The worthiness of this one hasn't even been proven yet” mumbled Sehun.

“So it really should be Codename: Kyungsoo's butter half, right?” Junmyeon's wide grin, was met with a new wave of groaning.

“I don't know what you gave Sehun to agree to that meh slogan of his, but your bad puns have no place in this. The codename stays The Lovening!”

Kyungsoo ignored Baekhyun wiggling his eyebrows at him at the mention of the codename and instead quietly dug into his potato wedges and salad, forcing his face to keep a neutral expression.

It was while Kyungsoo was slowly finishing off his soup that Junmyeon remarked: “Well, I guess at least we know the bakery's instagram works, if Baekhyun heard correctly.” 

And Baekhyun smirked. “Aren't you glad, we got you to start one? It seems like the _Songbird_ owner is already one of your followers.”

Kyungsoo stared at him. Only now remembering Chanyeol Park mentioning the red velvet cupcakes. They were right, he must have seen the post of him decorating the cupcakes.

The others' conversation faded to background noise as he started going through other recipes he was dying to try out. 

Cupcakes, hm?

* * *

It was 3:45 when Chanyeol's alarm went off and he hurried to finish the drinks order and transaction. He gave Minseok a look who grinned back, before he slipped out from behind the bar, going straight outside to stand in the chilly air under the rainbow lights.

He wasn't alone by any means and used the time to chat with some of the regulars, who had gone out for a cigarette or to cool down before getting back and going wild on the dance floor. The mood inside was exuberant. Karaoke had finished earlier than usual to give way to more of a club vibe. The DJ had started them off with a playlist of of classics to sing-along to and through mash-ups transitioned the crowd perfectly from singing to alternately swaying or going hard, feeling the house beats vibrating through their bodies.

Saturdays had always been their busiest nights and Chanyeol was happy things were getting back to normal after the long months of lockdown and social distancing. Maybe they even got more raucous since many people seemed to want to make up the time they had missed or the physical closeness they had to starve themselves of. 

Chanyeol was very much including himself. He was a naturally touchy person and growing up in a Korean family instilled him with more of that than most Canadian men were raised with. Thankfully the LGBTQ community was more open to skinship, even if it sometimes still lead to misunderstandings about his intentions.

Now Chanyeol could revel in renewed acquaintances and new faces in his place of business and celebrate them surviving the shitty previous year and the strained first half of this one. He enjoyed reconnecting and chatting without mask or digital interfaces. 

One of his regulars wanted to know, if the singer-songwriter from last week's open mic session would be back anytime soon. It seems like they had enjoyed the performance, especially when Chanyeol had joined in playing the piano for the last song. Chanyeol grinned and assured them he had already talked with the singer. 

Showing off his musical side had taken a back seat lately, but Chanyeol was touched to be reminded that _The Songbird_ 's clientele appreciated good music and performance, as well as Min's signature drinks. That had been the reason they had opened their own bar: for him to have a place to perform with his band and for Min to put his beverage knowledge and flirty personality to better use then he could in his last job. Over time _The Songbird_ had established itself not just as any old LGBTQ bar but as their town's go-to queer karaoke bar, even if their speciality nights included other music-focussed performances, too.

Chanyeol rubbed his cold arms and wondered if he should put on jacket over his T-shit. It was already September and the autumn chill had set in. He glanced down both sides of the road again. The flirty banter around him couldn't distract Chanyeol from checking repeatedly, waiting for a small figure to turn up and head straight for the bakery. He remembered Kyungsoo saying he started at 4am. So he should be here any minute now. 

When Chanyeol told Minseok about almost missing Kyungsoo on opening day and pouted about mismatched schedules, Min had lightly hit his head and told him how ridiculous he was being. It was he who also told Chanyeol that their schedule was actually perfect, because they would definitely be around at the same time most mornings. And so he would be here to welcome the shy baker and maybe get some minutes of chatting to him. 

“Who are you looking for?” Hyejin their reigning queen of karaoke asked, eyeing him curiously while her friend Yongsun giggled next to her.

Of course Chanyeol's “Nobody” was taken as an invitation to pester him some more, so he told them about the bakery across the road and the beautiful owner. Even their bouncer who apparently had been listening in was cooing over his crush at the end and Chanyeol was slightly embarrassed, when more people started looking for the small baker's arrival.

It was past 4 at this point and it seemed like Kyungsoo wouldn't show up.

“I guess they start later since it's Sunday and all...” Yongsun suggested after taking a swig of beer.

Chanyeol was not so sure, but he started feeling kind of foolish to just stand there waiting. He deeply regretted not exchanging numbers yet. Rubbing his exposed arms, he looked down the alley once more. Maybe he should come back later.

“God, look at how cute he is.” Hyejin suddenly pinched his cheek. “Go back inside and come back later, lover boy.”

Chanyeol stepped back and rubbed at his cheek. He didn't want to miss Kyungsoo, but it seemed like she was right.

“Ok, but Hyunwoo, if you see anybody getting near that bakery entrance you call me!” He gave the bouncer a pleading look and then glanced over at the bakery. “I mean somebody who isn't making out.”

Hyunwoo grinned. “No problem.”

“Who says he won't be, when you get back?” Yongsun shouted after him and their laughter followed him inside.

Unlike before, Chanyeol couldn't help checking his phone every two minutes, not trusting his alarm this time. Minseok rolled his eyes and sent him to do the restocking.

When he brought the last crate to the front Chanyeol noticed the crowd had started to thin out, making it easier to collect empty glasses and abandoned drinks. Min was wiping down the bar, looking up as he drew near.

“How about you go change the keg and then you can go back to waylaying.” he suggested with a wink. “I think we got the rest.”

Chanyeol grinned happily. He turned around, half-running downstairs. It was 4:43 already.

When he opened the door outside, he was greeted by a choir of whistling. Although it wasn't directed at him.

“I just send somebody to get you.” Hyunwoo grinned at him and nodded across the road. “The baker arrived and we thought we better stall him until you get here.”

Chanyeol could indeed make out the dark-haired man surrounded by a couple of his patrons and he was getting worried, this whole thing might be a bit too much for the shy baker. But when he got closer there was confusion rather then apprehension on Kyungsoo's face.

“Why don't you come for a drink with us?” one of the men was saying.

“Thank you, but I don't have time for a drink.” Kyungsoo's head turned from one to the other, his hair shimmering in the colourful lights. “I'm sorry, I have work to do.”

Chanyeol saw him turning towards the bakery door and hastily stepped around the others, one of them giving him a wink.

“Kyungsoo, good morning.”

Chanyeol couldn't help but chuckle at how fast the smaller turned around, wide eyes looking up at him.

“G- good morning.” 

For a moment they just stared at each other. Chanyeol wasn't sure what to say, but for now he was just happy to look into those big round eyes again.

“I didn't see you.” Kyungsoo finally mumbled lowering his eyes.

“Er, well, I just finished up and wanted some air.” Chanyeol smiled, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. He hoped it didn't sound too much like a made-up excuse. “Oh, but I guess you need to get started. And making the access so crowded is probably already making you late...”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “It's alright.”

Chanyeol racked his brain how he could spend more time with him, without inconveniencing the new business owner. He pouted in frustration, “I should come back later...”

Kyungsoo raised his head looking unsure. Chanyeol saw him fiddling with his keys, before he asked in a small voice, “Would you like to come in?” 

Chanyeol couldn't be sure, because it was still dark and only the light of the neon tubes illuminated Kyungsoo's face, but he could swear his cheeks were extra rosy all of a sudden. Chanyeol told his heart to slow down, but already there was a grin spreading over his face. 

Kyungsoo rushed out, “I- I could show you around... unless... you probably already saw it yesterday, and you want to go home-”

“No, no, I didn't. See in the afternoon, I mean.” Chanyeol hastened to reassure him. He couldn't believe his luck: Kyungsoo wanted to show him around. 

“Actually I was hoping you'd give me a tour...” His ears felt hot all of a sudden, but he smiled happily nevertheless.

Kyungsoo looked up at him again, his lips parting in surprise. “Oh.” 

There was a smile starting to curve the corners of his mouth, but he suddenly turned around and went to open the door.

“Please come in.” 

The lights in the shop were turned on and Chanyeol could see the smile on Kyungsoo's face clearly this time. Chanyeol grinned back and followed him inside, ignoring a hoot from Hyunwoo.

At first Kyungsoo showed him the shop area and shyly pointed out the different boards and decorations. Chanyeol complimented the simple but comfy design.  
Then they moved on to the back rooms and Kyungsoo explained what each part was used for. Chanyeol listened attentively and was happy to observe the other opening up a little by talking about his trade. 

After the little tour ended though, the awkwardness seemed to return and Chanyeol applauded himself for coming up with the brilliant idea to make coffee for the two of them. So while Kyungsoo changed and got started on his baking, he rummaged around in the front and luckily found the bakery's machine similar to the bar's.

Getting busy seemed to calm the baker down and when Chanyeol came to the kitchen, a tray of coffees in hand, he stopped in the doorway and observed the relaxed face Kyungsoo had.

His thick brows were smooth above his glasses, his big eyes cast down on his hands working, not in agitation but in concentration, focussing on a recipe.

Chanyeol remembered yesterday's insta post. Just like then Kyungsoo was brimming with calm and self-assuredness. Unlike most of their interactions that had Kyungsoo nervously stumbling through their conversations, this was more like he had first seen him across the road. He hoped that over time he might see this side more often. 

Not that the blushing wasn't cute, but this was Kyungsoo in his natural element , attractively sure in his movements. Careful hands were measuring ingredients and steadily setting machines to kneading. His white jacket looked elegant on his narrow frame in contrast to his short dark hair. With the sleeves rolled up Chanyeol could see strong arms reaching and adding.

Chanyeol stepped inside and his movement seemed to have alerted Kyungsoo to his presence, big eyes following him as he set down the tray.

“I didn't know how you like your coffee, so I brought the lot.” He smiled reassuringly, hoping not to disturb the quiet atmosphere.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo turned on another machine, before coming and adding milk and sugar to his cup.

“I see. So milk and half a spoon of sugar.” Chanyeol grinned at another blush creeping onto Kyungsoo's cheeks. “You know, I generally prefer iced coffee myself.” 

Chanyeol started prattling on about coffee and warm beverages in the cold season, getting comfortable on a little stool, sipping on his own cup. Kyungsoo only hummed in way of showing he was listening, but Chanyeol was happy to see how he continued with his work in a relaxed way. Also he got to asking Kyungsoo some questions about himself, starting with his favourite drinks – surprisingly it turned out he was more of a tea guy.

When Kyungsoo was putting the first batch of bread loafs aside for rising, Chanyeol's eyes fell on his watch and he saw that he had been there for over an hour.

Chanyeol had refused when Kyungsoo offered to make him an omelette, but was nibbling on some left-overs from the previous day while keeping out of the baker's way and chatting on and on. 

There had even been a cupcake amongst them. Kyungsoo had blushed furiously when he presented it to him, murmuring something about probably making too much the second time. Chanyeol had insisted on taking a selfie with the cupcake and its baker, before confirming that it tasted as phenomenal as it looked. He refrained from setting it as his new background picture for now.

Kyungsoo saw him checking the time when he returned to the kitchen. He looked up at the clock himself and his eyes widened. “It's already past six. I'm sorry, you had to keep me company even though you must be tired. And your colleagues are probably worried were you've gone.”

Chanyeol raised his hands to placate him. “Kyungsoo, it's fine. I wanted to and don't mind about that, they know where I am.” 

He could see the other chewing his lips in worry, finally rushing out: “But you have been working since the afternoon. I shouldn't have-”

“Er, no, I haven't really.” Now it was Chanyeol's turn to blush. “I... Actually I just came by to check on something in the afternoon. I didn't start work until 8.” 

He grinned and hoped the baker wouldn't inquire what exactly it was he had been checking in Harper Alley in the afternoon.

“I should be thanking you instead. I got a private bakery tour and baking demonstration.” He winked at the baker at that and was rewarded with another deep blush. “Also, even your left-overs are delicious, so thank you for that, too.”

Kyungsoo looked a less apprehensive and a little flustered, but Chanyeol decided to take a chance.

“And best of all, I could spend some time with you and got to know you a little better.” 

Kyungsoo was staring at him disbelievingly, but he looked at Chanyeol all the same. Chanyeol could feel his ears burning, but he swallowed his nerves and continued softly.

“I have been meaning to do that since we met, but... well... you've been quite busy, so...” he ended lamely, hoping the other would still hear his sentiment all the same.

And something seemed to click, because Kyungsoo's blush was back with a vengeance. He lowered his eyes and pushed his glasses up. Chanyeol waited looking down at his own hands fiddling with his mobile.

“Me too.”

Kyungsoo's voice was quiet, but it made Chanyeol look up, meeting the smaller's eyes once more.

“I also would like to get to know you better.”

There it was. The little smile that made Kyungsoo's shy face glow in such an understated yet endearing way.

Chanyeol beamed. 

He wanted to close the distance between them and hug Kyungsoo. But he knew he shouldn't rush. And he found he didn't really want to, when all these small steps seemed so precious in and of themselves.

Instead he got up and stretched. “Alright then! I better leave you to it.”

He cleaned the place he sat at of left-over crumps, prolonging the goodbye. 

“But I will be back in the evening to get another coffee here and see, if there are any cupcakes left over again.”

Kyungsoo just smiled and promised. “I think you will find one left.”

“With my name on it?” Chanyeol winked, before he could think better of it.

Kyungsoo's cheeks were rosy again, but it seems like he couldn't help a grin spreading over his face and bunching up his cheeks. It made Chanyeol chuckle happily himself.

“I'm not sure I will see you tomorrow morning though. Sunday nights are usually slow and not as long.” Chanyeol turned towards the door and was about to put away his phone, when he stopped suddenly.

“But just in case I'm still around and want to keep you company again:” he turned around, smiling. 

“May I have your number?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was writting for prompt 70, although I'm afraid I got a little off track along the way and ended with a different vibe than was intended by the prompt giver. Nevertheless I hope it was a little enjoyable to read.  
> Thank you to everybody who took the time.❤❤❤
> 
> And most importantly: thank you to the mods for initiating this fest and staying patient with me and keeping me going, when I struggled in the end.💖💖


End file.
